The Life Of a Tyrunt
by trystrike
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like for tyrunt? Well you can find out in this tragic and heart warming story 65 Million years in the making. Follow Rex in his life of Hatching,His first hunt and finding a mate. Rated T for blood and violence and their's also a little friendship here and there


**This is just a story I came up with because Tyrantrum is my favourite fossil Pokemon and once the character filter for Tyrunt is added that will be on here **

_Some stories are dark,others are stories are true, others are lies. Some stories are modern,others are set many years ago. This a story that is set millions of years in the past and will be both dark and happy and whether it is true or not is up to you to decide._

_Augu__st 24th 66 million years ago_

An Aerodactyl is seen flying over a forest and swerves left and right to avoid trees and goes upwards and flies past a mountain and then goes low again and passes above a large nest with about five brown eggs with an adult female Tyrantrum guarding them.

Suddenly one of them starts moving! And ,soon, the others follow suit and hatch into Tyrunts and four of them are regular Tyrunts but one of them is a shiny blue Tyrunt which they all stare at out of curiosity and then they all let out a yawn and one of them tries crawl out of the nest but was nudged back in the nest by an adult female Tyrantrum who shook her head"it's not safe for you yet so you must stay in the nest"she said and she licked them affectionately when a screech is heard.

"Yum supper!" a parrot-like voice said and two of them are grabbed by an Archeops which is about to make a quick getaway but it is hit by the mothers dragon tail "STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!"The mother angrily yelled "OUCHIE!"it cried and flies away albeit a bit wobbly with a few bruises. The mother then looked at her young who were all shaking and some had their eyes closed and she reassured them saying "don't worry as long as I am here everything will be okay" and she nuzzled them affectionately which they returned smiling. "I think I'll name you Terry, Tyrone, Fionna,Tessa and Rex" The mother decided and her young all yawned and fell asleep which made the mother think_ They like to sleep just like their father, oh Terrence how I miss you._

* * *

The hacthlings are seen slightly bigger and are around a scared Shieldon "yum!" "time for supper!" "this will be delicious!" they growled but ,despite their threats, don't attack it because they don't know how to kill cornered prey or how to kill at all for that matter.

_I guess I have to show them how it's done _the mother thought and grabbed the Shieldon in its mouth and shook it about for a bit while snarling and dropped the shield Pokemons small bloody corpse "And that my little ones is how you kill prey" she said proudly and her young cheered "yay Mumma!"and "you're the greatest!" and they dug into their food which brought a smile to their mothers face '_Guess my mother was right about hatchlings loving to eat_

* * *

A heard of Aurorus and a few Amaura is seen and the mother is seen stalking them behind a few rocks thinking _look at all this fresh meat, Arceus I love Aurorus season_ but unknown to her Terry had followed thinking _if I kill one of those Amaura Mama will be so proud of me let's do this _then he ran at an Amaura and pounced at it "you're mine!" he yelled and was about to bite it but...

"MUMMA!" the Amaura squealed and ran behind it's mother who was an adult Aurorus who looked _really_ angry. The angry mother then reared on her back legs yelling "STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILD!" she yelled and used stomp which barely missed him and the mother and child started to run causing every last Amaura and Aurorus to start running and Terry barely dodged the feet of the large herbivores.

_Oh no my child is in the middle of a stampede!_ the mother thought desperately having watched everything and charged right in the middle of the stampede!

She then charged right in the middle of the stampede and rammed an Aurorus which was about to crush her child and the Aurorus fell on its side unable to get up and the mother picked her child up by his neck feathers and hurriedly ran away with her child.

* * *

The mother is seen carrying her child near the nest by his neck feathers with an angry expression on her face and she put her child in her nest "YOU'RE GROUNDED! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"the mother scolded her child who looked down mother then asked the other hatchlings to come with her and they walked away leaving Terry by himself and a slight growling sound can vaguely be heard.

The mother and her hatchling (minus Terry) are seen looking at a heard of Bastiodon "All right my little ones the trick to hunting Bastiodon is to sneak up behind the older and weaker ones in the heard and bite their necks so they can't ram you or create a defensive wall before you're even near them" The mother demonstrated this by telling her kids to stay in hiding while she goes in a bush right next to particularly wrinkly individual and uses crunch on its neck and shakes it about for a bit while the remaining shield Pokemon create a defensive wall around their young and the mother drags the carcass to her young and they are about to eat when..."MUMMA HELP MEEEEEEEE!" and when it was heard the mother thought _oh no! T__hat's Terry!_

She then ran back to the nest and her young,although confused, followed her. when they got their and an adult male Tyrantrum is with a scar on his left eye is seen with a blood ridden Terry in his mouth! The mother looked at her child devastated and looked at the other Tyrantrum and narrowed her eyes "You!" she spat with venom in her voice and the male mearly dropped the bloody corpse and roared in response and the mother roared back at the male who quickly looked at the young behind her and shoved her out of the way and bit into Tessa! But this only got mother even angrier and she bit his neck shaking him and slammed him into a tree.

The mother and the adult male both stared at each other angrily and the male used take down square in her stomach but she used crunch on his neck once again and this was countered by the male using dragon tail which knocked her off and he used thunder fang on her neck while she used fire fang on his neck and neither let go and they kept turning and every couple of turns one of them was slammed into a tree and the male started pushing her and eventually the bloody battle took them to the edge of a cliff!

The male used take down repeatedly trying to knock her off the edge ignoring the recoil that came with each strike seriously damaging the mother _at this rate I'll be pushed of the edge and he'll eat my young! I'll have to take him down with me if I want to give my children at least a chance at survival _she thought knowing what she had to do. She went behind the scarred male and used double edge on him and pushed him off while falling to certain death herself and the young ran to the edge to see their mother and the aggressive male fall to their doom and they started to cry mourning her "I can't believe Mumma's dead" Fionna cried "I know, who's gonna take care of us now?"Tyrone ,the blue one, asked to which Rex answered "I guess we'll have to take care of ourselves and use what momma taught us"_  
_

**man when I want to I can make _really _sad stories so yeah don't flame me 'cause I worked hard on this**


End file.
